


Almost Mistletoe

by hetzi_clutch



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, ryan is desperate and getting abnormally into the holiday spirit, thasmin, the doctor gets her human holidays mixed up, this is trash i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetzi_clutch/pseuds/hetzi_clutch
Summary: The Doctor doesn't know her human holidays. But at least shetries.





	Almost Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to all my single mfs out there. keep on keeping on

“Ryan, don’t you think they’re…a bit much?” Graham cringed slightly as the ladder holding Ryan swayed, and tightened his grip on the bottom rungs. Ryan shook his head, though Graham saw him gulp a little as he glanced down to the TARDIS floor, several meters below. Then he looked back up, and steeled himself.

“No way, Grandad. Consider this a good luck charm. For all of us.” He leaned forward, trembling slightly—his fear of climbing hadn’t quite diminished with the crane—and looped another string over one of the hexagonal shapes patterning the wall. Dozens more littered every high-up surface of the TARDIS, right down to the the central pillar. Each string was attached to a pink paper heart, which dangled loosely in the air, occasionally swaying back and forth with the motion of the TARDIS. “We could all use it, far as I’m concerned.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yaz asked, miffed, as she leaned against a white pillar. A heart dangled above her head, and she reached up half-heartedly to bat at it. 

“Oi! Don’t knock them down!” Ryan shot at her. He finished tying the last string and, task finished, began slowly to climb back down. Graham gripped the bottom of the ladder, and tossed him an encouraging look. Ryan returned a grimace. “I don’t know about you, Yaz, but I, for one, am tired of being nearly twenty-one and not having a bloody girlfriend. So I’ve decided to get into the spirit of things. Show the universe I’m ready.”

“Maybe the universe’ll give you a space girlfriend,” Yaz called out to him. He gave her a dirty look as he reached the last rung, then jumped off, landing next to Graham, who gave him a congratulatory pat on the back. 

“Aren’t you tired of being single all the time?” he asked her. “C’mon Yaz, don’t tell me you’re twenty-one years old and not thinkin’ about—”

“Alright, I think she gets the point.” Graham interrupted with a pointed cough. Ryan turned to look at him, and he shrugged. “Don’t be a tease, Ryan. Look, she’s blushing.”

“I am not—” Yaz said, in complete contradiction to the color that was creeping up her cheeks. Graham gave her a meaningful look, and she snapped her mouth shut. Then she crossed her arms, and gave Ryan a glare. “It’s not that I don’t _think_ about it, Ryan, thank you very much, but I’ve already got a career to focus on, so—”

“Are we talking about policing?” A cheerful voice came from behind her, and Yaz spun around, too quickly to be casual. Ryan and Graham looked at each other, puzzled. Ryan mouthed a question, and Graham shook his head. Then they both turned back to face the front, just as the Doctor came up next to Yaz, and flung her arm over her shoulder. “Love policing, unless it’s the bad kind. Actually, I’m not sure that’s true. I’ve had a lot of run-ins with the police, now that I think about it. And I never did like a policeman with a gun. Sorry, Yaz. You’re brilliant though, even if you are in the police.”

Yaz was turning properly red, to the confusion of both Ryan and Graham, but the Doctor didn’t seem to notice. Possibly because she was too busy noticing the hearts strewn across her ceiling. “Ooh, look at that! Human holiday traditions! Who hung them up?”

“I did.” Ryan raised his hand, almost sheepishly. The Doctor turned to look at him, and her face split into a grin. “I love it, Ryan! What’s the occasion?”

“Uh, Valentine’s day?” the Doctor stared at him blankly. He tried again. “You know, the love holiday?”

“Oh, yes! I remember that one.” The Doctor gave an overenthusiastic nod, though it was clear she didn’t. She threw back her head to study the hearts, her arm still tossed around Yaz’s shoulder. She frowned. “Right, and the tradition where you…you hang stuff, and…”

Then her eyes found the heart dangling directly above her and Yaz, and understanding clicked into place. “Oh, I know this one!”

Her arm disappeared from Yaz’s shoulder. She whirled around to face her, and Yaz barely had time to let out a confused “Wha—” before the Doctor cupped her face in her hands and, with surprising tenderness, kissed her.

She pulled away after only a couple seconds, but by the look on Yaz’s face, it might have been a year. She stood frozen still, shock written all over her face. The Doctor looked at her for a second, brow crinkling, before turning to Ryan and Graham. “Wait—did I get it wrong again? Guys?”

Ryan and Graham were no help. They stared at her, gaping. 

“You just—” Ryan managed after several moments. Out of words, he gestured vaguely towards Yaz. “You—”

“Yeah, that’s the human thing, isn’t it?” her nose wrinkled in confusion, and she pointed at the heart hanging above their heads. “Heart dangling above your heads, day of love and all, so you kiss, right? Right?”

Ryan opened his mouth to answer, but started laughing instead. And once he started, he couldn’t stop. He doubled over, joined a second later by Graham, wheezing. “You—that’s mistletoe, Doc!”

“Mistletoe—” abruptly, the confusion vanished from her expression, to be replaced by horror. She turned to Yaz, who was still staring at her in a daze. “Oh Yaz, I’m so sorry, I totally misread the situation, I’ll—oomph!”

She was cut off by Yaz, as she leaned forward and yanked her in by the suspenders to finish the kiss.

When Ryan and Graham recovered and looked up again, it was to find themselves, for the second time that day, in a state of shock. They looked on for only a second, stunned, before spinning around to stare studiously at the wall.

“I’m never making fun of Yaz again,” Ryan grumbled out of the corner of his mouth. “I swear, this is the universe having it out for me. Yaz getting a girlfriend before I do, it just—it doesn’t make sense.”

Graham had his eyes squeezed shut, a pained look on his face. “Maybe you should have thought about that before you put up those damn hearts.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter if you want fic updates and thasmin content: https://twitter.com/hetzi_clutch


End file.
